


The Truth About Perfection

by parttimehuman



Series: Chest Hair Out For Love [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Date, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Depictions of Chest Hair, M/M, Thiam, Unexpected Boyfriends, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: To piss his ex-boyfriend off, Liam just declared his and Theo´s relationship in the cafeteria. So, now that they´re officially boyfriends, they might as well...





	The Truth About Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts).



> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A85zblgTTmU (Thank you Sammy!)

“Thank you,” Liam croaks as he leaves the cafeteria by Theo's side, their hands still holding onto each other. 

 

“Don't thank me,” Theo responds seriously, “I would have loved to give that douchecanoe a bigger piece of my mind than just that, but I figured he wouldn't get it anyway.”

 

“And you were absolutely right,” Liam nods. Now that it's over, it's hard to remember why he used to like being with Jay. But he can hardly think about it. Not when Theo's fingers squeeze tight around his hand. He feels so warm and soft. They are almost alone in the hallway, so there really is no need to keep holding hands, but somehow, neither of them is ready to let go. 

 

“So, ugh, now that we´re boyfriends,” Theo mumbles, a light blush appearing on his pretty face. God, how could Liam not have realized how pretty it actually is? “How about we skip the rest of classes and get real lunch?” 

 

Frankly, Liam is a little surprised by the proposal. Not that he´s entirely opposed to skipping classes. Or going for lunch with Theo, for that matter. But his lie about them being boyfriends was just to piss Jay off. The kiss was the cherry on top, sure, and Liam would absolutely love to do it again, but in no way has he expected Theo to actually want to go out with him.

 

“You´re taking this whole game quite seriously, huh?” Liam points out with a nod towards their joined hands, still not pulling back, a smile on his lips hopefully telling Theo that he doesn´t mind at all. 

 

Theo shrugs, although the color on his cheeks deepens. “I´m an opportunist,” he explains, “seize the day and all that shit.” Liam is not entirely sure if he can follow. “It doesn´t have to be a game, does it?” Theo asks shyly after a moment of silence between them. 

 

It´s not like Liam has given this much thought before grabbing the hand of the next best person in front of his ex-boyfriend and declaring their fresh relationship in front of half the students of the school. He´s a bit of an impulsive guy, there´s just not much he can do about it. Right now, his impulses tell him how exceptionally green Theo´s eyes are. 

 

“Sure,” he replies. Not so many good things have been happening to him for the past few days. Maybe he needs to give his luck a shot. Jay would never have been this spontaneous, which is most definitely a solid argument in Theo´s favor. 

 

When Theo smiles, there´s not one doubt left on Liam´s mind that he´s made the right decision. “We should take off now though,” Theo says, “before Mrs Finch sees me.” 

 

“Oh,” Liam responds as they walk down the hallway side by side, falling into step next to each other as if it had always been this way, “biology? I have her too. Pretty sure she hates me.” 

 

“How dare she!” Theo gasps in fake rage. He then turns serious. “As if anybody could ever hate you,” he adds more quietly. 

 

“Of course they can,” Liam laughs, “just ask Jay.”

 

“Nahh,” Theo shakes his head. “That asshole doesn´t hate anybody except himself right now. Because he was actually stupid enough to let the best thing in his life go.” He squeezes Liam´s hand again, causing his heart to skip a beat. “Plus, he knows he´s never going to find anybody even remotely like you.” 

 

Now it´s Liam´s turn to blush, except blush is a huge understatement. Turn into a tomato feels more accurate, to be honest. “Stop that,” he says shyly, but he can´t deny the warmth that spreads inside his gut. Being appreciated feels so good. And it didn´t even take Theo a lot to give him that. 

 

“I feel like I should apologize,” Liam adds once his heart has calmed down a little. They´re leaving the schoolyard, Theo leads the way with only so much as tiny hand squeezes and nods and body twitches in order to not interrupt their conversation. 

 

“As I told you,” Theo answers sympathetically, “I don´t mind this.” 

 

“No,” Liam shakes his head, “I mean because truth be told, I didn´t expect you to be nice. And I just realized there is no good enough reason for us never having talked to each other before. But I´m glad we are now.” 

 

“Me too, Liam,” Theo agrees, “me too.” 

 

After lunch, Liam can barely remember what he had to eat, but he could easily recite the things Theo told him about himself. He´s genuinely and positively surprised by how much they seem to have in common. They support the same sports teams, they both experienced their parent´s divorce, they strongly dislike Mrs Finch and biology, Theo´s soft spot for kittens could maybe even be a little bigger than Liam´s and they are addicted to watching Sense8 on Netflix. Plus, apparently neither of them minds eating one-handedly while having the other hand resting on each other´s thigh. 

 

“Thank you,” Liam says again when they´re back in the school parking lot. Last period is long over. “You have no idea how much you´ve saved this day for me.” 

 

“Nothing to thank me for,” Theo grins back, “you´ve done the same for me.” 

 

Liam is a little speechless. He doesn´t want to let go of Theo´s hand. He doesn´t want to get in his car. He doesn´t want to watch Theo drive away. He doesn´t even have his number. But this can´t be over already. It simply can´t. 

 

“So…,” Theo starts, biting his lip in a way that makes Liam want to do the same. “What is your opinion on first-date-kisses?” he asks. Liam swoons a little, the grip of Theo´s hand grounding him.

 

“This was a date?” he asks back, eyebrows raised. He literally ended his previous relationship three hours ago, but he can´t bring himself to care. He needs to know that he at least has a chance with Theo. 

 

“Oh damn, was I not clear enough about that?” Theo responds smugly. “Well, too late now.” He shrugs innocently. “Guess we´ll have to do it again then. Have a real first date, I mean.” 

 

“Smooth, Theo,” Liam laughs. What is happening to him? Is he actually falling for the guy? “Have you seen the series finale?” he wants to know.

 

“I have,” Theo confirms, “but it would be my greatest honor to watch you watch it. Tomorrow night? At your place?” 

 

“Make it tonight and at yours and I´ll grant you that kiss,” Liam counters. Yep, he can be smooth as well. 

 

“I knew I haven´t been crushing on you for nothing,” Theo laughs as he unlocks his truck. “See you at eight.” And with that, he simply climbs behind the steering wheel and drives off, leaving Liam standing there in shock, incapable of processing the information he´s just been given. Theo has been crushing on him? As in, before the incident at the cafeteria? Now Liam feels even more stupid for staying with Jay all this time.

 

It´s not a very long time until eight in the evening. Especially not when you have to rush home, hide your face in the pillows to scream without scaring the neighbors, take a shower, try out all the shirts you have in your closet, take a second, colder shower to calm your nerves, tug at single strands of your hair only to be less satisfied with your reflection in the mirror every time you look at it, decide on a shirt and go downstairs to leave, only to go back and throw on the same plain blue sweater you´ve owned for ages before you finally make it out of the house. 

 

Dating somebody new is exhausting, but oh boy, is it exciting. Liam´s heart flutters in his chest as he pulls up in the driveway in front of Theo´s house. His hands are sweaty. He can´t wait to see Theo in his home, to see him walking around in socks, being all casual, nobody else around to disturb them. Having butterflies in the stomach is what people call this, and they do have a point. 

 

“There you are,” Theo greets him with a wide and breathtakingly beautiful smile, sounding like he´s been waiting forever, although Liam isn´t a minute late.  _ Maybe he has _ , a voice inside Liam´s head suggests. 

 

The house Theo lives in looks surprisingly ordinary, even though Liam has no idea why exactly that surprises him. Maybe the way he sees Theo after the day they´ve spent together just doesn´t match with something so utterly normal. On the other hand, it calms him to discover that Theo´s room is not so different from his own, except maybe a little tidier. Well, okay, considerably tidier. 

 

“Make yourself at home,” Theo says, gesturing towards the large bed in the middle of the room. A huge tv screen hangs from the wall across, flickering to live as Theo presses the buttons on the remote control in his hand. “Do you want something to drink?” he offers. “I have a juice stash I hide from my sister in here.” 

 

Liam laughs out loud as he lets himself fall down onto the soft mattress on Theo´s bed. “A secret juice stash, huh?” He would find this ridiculous, but he happens to really like juice. 

 

“Let me guess,” Theo says, “you are an only child.” He pulls out a bottle from behind the desk in the left corner of the room.

 

“I am,” Liam nods. Somehow, the thought of Theo hiding stuff from his sister amuses him. The thought of Theo even having a sister amuses him. Liam can´t explain it.

 

“Here.” Theo throws the bottle onto the bed and then follows it, making Liam bounce up as he lands right next to him. “Apple-cherry. It´s the fucking best.” 

 

“Apple-cherry,” Liam mumbles as the recap of the previous episode starts playing on the tv. He takes a sip and settles against a big fluffy pillow. Apple-cherry. Liam is hooked already.

 

Admittedly, Liam really tries to focus on the show that is one of his all-time-favorites for a solid five minutes before Theo´s hand is suddenly in his again. From then on, he can stare at the tv screen all he wants, but all his head is capable to notice is the warmth of Theo´s palm against his and the way his skin tickles where Theo´s thumb caresses it. The touches are so soft, it hardly seems possible considering how tall and well-built Theo is. 

 

Without knowing how it happened, Liam finds himself turned to the side, eyes still ahead, his cheek resting against Theo´s shoulder, his free hand drawing circles onto his upper arm. Neither of them says anything. They just lie there, breathing each other in, snuggling closer without really moving. 

 

One episode ends and the next one begins. Somehow, Theo´s arm is wrapped around Liam, his hand moving up and down in his back, covering the skin beneath the sweater in goosebumps. Liam places his hand on Theo´s chest and begins drawing patterns. Theo sighs contently. They stay like that until Netflix wants to know whether they´re still watching, tangled up in each other, silently exploring another with roaming hands. 

 

“You do know you´re perfect, right?” Theo whispers against Liam´s forehead, then presses a kiss to the spot. “Exactly the way you are.” 

 

“Maybe I am,” Liam whispers back, raising his head to look Theo in the eyes. “Maybe I´m not.” He shifts so that they´re as close as possible but still able to look at each other. “Maybe it just takes the right person to see perfection where nobody else does.” 

 

Liam shuffles a little closer, watching as Theo closes his eyes, leaning down to meet Liam´s lips with his own. Talking about perfection, this moment is it. Everything is quiet except two sets of wildly racing heartbeats and heavy breathing, the air full of magical tension drawing them together, their parted lips not yet touching, but almost, the sheer proximity making funny things happen deep down inside Liam. 

 

When they finally kiss, Liam stops breathing for a few seconds. It´s too much of overwhelming intensity at once, Theo´s hands in his back and gently caressing his cheeks, the soft pressure of his lips, the warmth spreading between their chests. And then he practically sighs into Theo´s mouth. He´s been caught from falling, salvaged from questioning things that don´t matter, at least not to those who know the things that really do. Like Theo. Theo knows all the things about Liam that matter. 

 

Kissing Theo is like a drug he can´t get enough of. They both taste like apple-cherry and sunlight shining from behind a cloud. Liam pushes closer, tugging at the front of Theo´s t-shirt, licking over his lips until he parts them to let Liam in, sparks emitting where their tongues meet. Liam is pretty convinced he´s never felt quite like this before. 

 

He moans as his tongue dives into Theo´s mouth again, the light touches on his skin and through his sweater making him feel so damn good, but simply not being enough, so he moves his body above Theo, knees at either side of the other boy´s hips, clothed dicks rubbing together. Liam can´t help himself. He loves what Theo is doing to him and he needs more. God, he´s a little intimidated by his greediness himself, but there is fuck all he can do about it. 

 

Liam pulls at Theo´s hair desperately, grinding against him, groaning out his infinite desire. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice reminds him that they only talked to each other for the first time on this very day, but the voice is weak compared to his starving need for satisfaction. “Theo,” he whimpers. He doesn´t know what he´s begging for exactly, but he will gladly take everything he can get. 

 

When he starts yanking at Theo´s t-shirt impatiently, Theo pushes him away by the shoulders abruptly, gripping him firmly and flipping them around so that Theo has the upper hand, pinning his arms against the mattress above Liam´s head. 

 

“Liam,” he growls, the deepness of his voice going straight to Liam´s rock-hard dick. “Why so impatient, baby?” he asks. “Why so greedy?” 

 

Liam whines and squirms. Theo is awfully far away. He tries to lift his body from the bed, but it´s no use. Theo is too strong. 

 

“Do you even know what sex can be like when you´re not just chasing after your own satisfaction?” Theo asks in a low tone, hovering close above him, but not close enough. “I think nobody has ever taken good enough care of you, Liam,” he adds teasingly, “and I think it´s about time somebody does.” 

 

Liam swallows hard. He´s never heard more magical words before. He can absolutely not wait to let himself fall into Theo´s arms, to let go of everything he used to believe true, to discover the beauty of the new world Theo is offering to show him. “Please,” he begs, but he keeps his body under control this time. 

 

“Good boy,” Theo praises and drags his fingers down Liam´s raised arms until he´s back at stroking across his chest. Up and down, left and right, torturously slow. “Keep your hands where they are now,” he commands. Liam isn´t sure he´s going to be able to obey, but he´s damn certainly going to try. 

 

“It´s not that I´m not dying to have you, Liam,” Theo speaks as his hand wander across Liam´s upper body, “believe me, I am. It´s just that, with someone as beautiful as you, I intend to take my time to enjoy all parts of this.” He lets his fingertips slide beneath the hem of Liam´s sweater, pulling the fabric up as his hands move to his chest. “I´m in no rush here, you know,” he continues, “not with such a fucking piece of art lying in my bed.” He stares Liam´s bare torso up and down, his eyes always returning to the hairy chest to linger there. 

 

Liam starts squirming again. He´s never really minded being looked at. He´s certainly not one to want to turn the lights off during sex, no. And he knows it´s stupid, he definitely does, but still, he can´t get it out of his head that his chest hair obviously is a turn-off for some people. Not that Theo seems to see it that way, but… 

 

“Can you please stop staring at it?” Liam says. It´s starting to make him feel awkward, even if he knows it shouldn´t. 

 

“Oh my God, Liam!” Theo exclaims. “Don´t tell me you let that utter douchecanoe get to you!” 

 

“No!” Liam protests. “Of course not!” His words are clear, but his voice is lacking conviction. Maybe he should have just gotten that waxing after all, at least then he wouldn´t have to have this discussion with Theo. 

 

Theo throws him a sceptical look before he leans forward to strip Liam of his sweater entirely. He kisses him on the lips. “Listen to me,” he whispers, then places another kiss onto Liam´s cheek. “I don´t know what you see when you look in the mirror-” A kiss to his neck follows- “but I know what I see when I look at you-” Another kiss, a little lower- “and what I see is the most flawless-” A kiss right above his collarbone- “beautiful-” A kiss right where the hair starts growing- “breathtaking-” Another kiss, and another- “absolutely fucking perfect boy in the world. He looks up and firmly into Liam´s eyes. 

 

“I´m sorry not everybody knows to appreciate that,” he adds, “but I certainly do, and I will keep reminding you of it just as many times as it takes to make you believe me.” 

 

Liam is speechless. How does a person like Theo even exist? Is he dreaming this? Theo laughs. “Oh boy,” he says, “we´re going to have so much fun tonight.” 

 

Theo leans down and covers Liam´s body in kisses, all of it, the hairy parts as well as the smooth skin, his fingers stroking up and down Liam´s sides. Every touch makes his sensitive nerve-endings long for more. “I´ve never been touched like this,” Liam says truthfully. He can´t put into words how it makes him feel.  _ Special _ probably comes closest. 

 

“Like this?” Theo grins and repeats the movement of his hands over Liam´s body, brushing both his nipples ever so lightly, touching them just enough to make them hard, and to leave Liam whimpering and arching his back. 

 

“Fuck yes like this,” Liam moans. He´s going to explode. The pure lust is going to tear him apart. And he´s going to let it happen.

 

“Oh Liam,” Theo responds with a suggestive grin, “I haven´t even gotten to the important parts yet.” And with that, he undoes the top button on Liam´s jeans, staring at the bulge beneath it, watching it grow as it gets more space, licking his lips hungrily. 

 

Liam is fucking tempted to just take his hands down and accelerate the process, but he presses his hands into the mattress, lifting his ass off of it to help Theo pull his pants down. Instead of doing that, though, Theo brings his hands to Liam´s clothed ass and begins kneading it thoroughly. Liam wants to scream. He wants to rip his damn pants off and turn around. He wants to stick his ass up in the air and spread his legs for Theo. He wants to offer himself to the other boy. He´s completely his already. When is Theo finally going to fucking take him? 

 

A cocky smile spreads on Theo´s face. With Liam´s body raised up from the bed, he barely has to lean forward to kiss down his stomach, tracing the thin line of soft hair with his lips, licking a trail through it from the navel down to where it gets thicker. Theo knows exactly how desperate Liam is, how much it costs him not to jump Theo, and he seems to enjoy it. 

 

Theo sucks a little bruise into the skin over Liam´s hipbone, teeth scraping over it on his way back to Liam´s middle, hands still working his ass. Liam´s pants are opened, the wet spot where pre-cum has soaked his briefs well visible. Theo holds him up with strong hands as he nibbles at both Liam´s skin and the waistband of his underwear. Liam has to bite his lip to restrain the noises that want out of him.

 

Suddenly, Theo looks up. He reaches out with one hand. Liam needs a second to understand what he´s doing when he touches his lower lip, pulling it out from beneath Liam´s teeth. “Don´t do that, baby,” Theo says, “you don´t have to hold yourself back with me. I want you to let go. And if you like what I´m doing to you, let me hear it.” 

 

“If I like what you´re doing?” Liam asks breathlessly, his hips jerking in Theo´s grip. “You´re fucking killing me here, Theo. Don´t you ever take your hands off of me again.” 

 

“My hands, huh?” Theo grins as he brings his lips to Liam´s lower stomach again, kissing his way down until he´s kissing cotton instead of skin, but he keeps going, dragging his lips over the covered tip of Liam´s dick, sucking it in carefully. Finally, his hands on Liam´s ass begin to pull Liam´s pants and briefs down both at once, incredibly slowly, fingernails scraping over the goosebumps on his tensed cheeks. Liam is trembling with anticipation, trembling against Theo´s hot mouth on him. 

 

“So what about my mouth, Liam?” Theo asks, seeing the answer in Liam´s greedy eyes before he can pose the question. “Do you want my mouth on you, too?” 

 

Liam has not the slightest idea how his hands are still resting above his head and not in Theo´s hair to pull him down. “Please,” he whimpers. 

 

“Please what?” Theo teases. 

 

Liam isn´t exactly used to being so… verbal in bed, but he can´t say he doesn´t like it. “Please get my fucking clothes off already,” Liam begs, his voice unfamiliar to his own ears. Has he ever sounded this desperately aroused? Has he ever  _ been  _ this desperately aroused? “Please, put your mouth on me,” he continues, noticing how Theo´s eyes shimmer a little more darkly with every word from his lips. “You look so perfect Theo, you feel so incredible. God, when you lick your lips like that-” Theo smiles and serves him with the image as he says it- “please show me how they feel around my dick. Please.” 

 

As if he´s only been waiting for the words, Theo obliges and pulls down Liam´s jeans, although not as quickly as Liam would have done it. But Theo is not simply undressing him, he strokes up and down Liam´s legs gently, touching places that Liam has never known wanted to be touched, too. Theo sits back and kisses Liam´s ankle as he hold up his leg and takes off his sock, then he does the same on the other side. Liam doesn´t know why it turns him on so much, he´s never thought he needed this, he´s always been more the type for the quick and hard way, has always enjoyed being used and taken, but this? This is beyond the things he´s even considered possible.

 

“You tell me if there´s anything you don´t like me doing, okay?” Theo pleads as he lets Liam´s legs down gently, placing them at either side of his hips. He leans down and kisses the soft inside of Liam´s thigh. 

 

“Okay,” Liam croaks as he throws back his head, but he knows it´s not going to happen. 

 

Theo licks from Liam´s thigh up across his balls and along the length of his dick, causing the first breathless moans to escape Liam´s parted lips. Theo treats him so carefully, tenderly caressing his hip with his fingers as he licks his cock properly wet before he closes his lips around the shiny pink tip. Liam hisses as he sucks him in, his tongue swirling over and around it, teasing him until Liam wraps his legs around Theo´s body in a desperate attempt to pull him closer. 

 

Looking up and straight into Liam´s eyes, Theo swallows him down all the way, hollowing his cheeks and very obviously fighting against his gag reflex as Liam´s cock hits the back of his throat. Somehow, the tears welling up in the beautiful green eyes don´t seem right to Liam, so he breaks Theo´s rule and takes one hand down to pull Theo up by the chin. 

 

“What, you didn´t like that?” Theo asks breathlessly.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Liam gasps. “I´ve never felt anything even remotely close to your mouth around me.” He then turns a little more quiet. “But you don´t have to make yourself cry to please me.” 

 

“Oh.” Theo doesn´t seem to have expected that. “Oh, I get it,” he says. “Look, I´ve been soft with you because you deserve this. But believe me, I´m not that innocent. No need to worry about me.” 

 

“Oh, okay,” Liam replies, but then decides it´s not okay. “But Theo?” 

 

“Yeah?” Theo asks before he can take Liam back into his mouth.

 

Liam sits up and takes his delicate face in both hands. He kisses Theo, as gently as he can, fighting back his want for satisfaction, focusing on the more important things. “I want to make you feel good as well,” he states, feeling Theo´s pulse beneath his fingertip. “I want to show you that I see it too,” he adds, “the perfection.” 

 

This time, he´s really managed to take Theo by surprise, and Liam can´t deny that he´s a little proud of that. He pushes Theo´s t-shirt up and lays his hands over his chest, feeling the muscles twitching beneath his palms. Other than his own, the skin on Theo´s chest is smooth and without hair, but Liam realizes that that is hardly the point. The point is that it´s Theo, and he would have loved absolutely everything he´d found beneath his clothes.

 

Liam kisses every inch of Theo´s body that he can reach. He gets it now. Making another person feel good can be so damn thrilling. His fingers burn with desire where they brush Theo´s nipples, the sweet whine that follows the touch goes straight to his cock, he simply can´t stay away. Theo is consuming him. And he doesn´t want the feeling to ever stop. 

 

Theo moans and shivers as Liam licks over his nipples, taking all his time to relish their hardness on the tip of his tongue, to feel Theo´s hands snaking into his hair. “God, Liam,” Theo presses out, and Liam knows he´s doing this right, so he closes his eyes and puts his lips around Theo´s left nipple, sucking lightly at first, then soothing the sensitive skin with strokes of his tongue and finally biting down gently, again and again, always making sure to kiss away the pain afterwards. Theo writhes in his arms and it´s the single hottest thing he´s ever known. 

 

The strangest thing is, Liam doesn´t even want to call it hot. It´s beautiful. Theo is breathtakingly, magnificently, endlessly, beyond comparison - beautiful. Sure, what they´re doing is very much sexual, but it´s so much more than than, it goes so much deeper. It´s intimacy. They´re giving themselves into the hands of each other, trusting another to make them feel the best they can. It´s magical. Liam wants to spend the rest of his life making Theo happy. 

 

“Theo,” Liam sighs. He has all the things to say to the boy, and at the same time, no words are enough, but the taste of Theo´s name on his lips alone fills him with such deep satisfaction. The taste of apple-cherry and softness. “Theo.” 

 

“Liam,” Theo sighs back. It´s all they have to say to each other, since each of their names conveys an eternal amount of emotions. Life can be so good. 

 

Liam lets his hands wander down Theo´s back along his spine, feeling the bones and muscles and getting up in the little dimples above his ass. Every inch of Theo´s body is art, or is that just Liam? And does it matter? 

 

One of Theo´s hands in the hair on his head, one in the hair on his chest, Liam feels like he´s in heaven. He keeps licking and sucking, kissing and biting and rubbing Theo´s nipples as he lets one hand slide down into the back of his pants, feeling hair where he himself has none, exploring cautiously, encouraged by the little ragged breaths and whimpers coming from Theo. 

 

As amazing as being soft with each other feels, Liam still grows impatient eventually. He wills his shaking hands to take it slow as he undoes Theo´s pants though, pulling them down over a perfectly round ass, his forehead resting against Theo´s chest as he looks down to what is waiting for him beneath them. He feels like a kid unwrapping a christmas present, except he´s never received a present half as pretty as Theo´s hard cock, pink at the tip and glistening with pre-cum, slightly curved to the left, a thick vein running along the side. 

 

Liam wraps his fingers around the base. It feels hot and heavy in his hand, almost better than being touched himself. 

 

“Fuck,” Theo groans, pulling Liam´s head up by his hair. He´s kneeling between Liam´s spread legs, his cock pulsating in Liam´s grip. He leans down to kiss Liam on the lips deeply, his tongue searching for Liam´s, stroking it. They keep kissing as Liam moves his hand up around Theo´s dick and spreads the salty pre-cum over the head with careful touches of his thumb, making Theo twitch and squirm. 

 

They keep kissing as Theo reaches for Liam´s cock, too, making a fist around it and moving it up and down. They find their rhythm instinctively, pumping each other´s dick without looking, lost into each other. It feels like their bodies know exactly what they´re doing. 

 

“I can´t believe I finally have you here all for myself,” Theo whispers against Liam´s lips.

 

“I can´t believe how amazing you feel,” Liam replies. It´s true. Everything about this night is too good to be true, but it is. 

 

Their breathing gets heavier by the second, their moans louder, the movements of their hands quicker - in perfect sync. “Theo,” Liam breathes out, almost seeing stars. He´s at the point right before, the point where he still holds onto himself, but barely, the point that he can´t go back from. “Theo,” he warns. 

 

“Liam,” Theo whines, sounding equally far gone. “Lie back down,” he commands, pushing against Liam´s chest. He leans forward, one hand next to Liam´s head on Theo´s pillow. They look into each other´s eyes as they fasten their pace yet again, their hands almost cramping, their balls twitching, their orgasms rolling closer towards them, about to wash over them in crashing waves. 

 

“Theo, fuck, what are you doing to me? Theo!” 

 

“Liam, oh God, Liam!” 

 

Theo came down for another kiss, all gentle pressure and sweet softness, their lips making love to each other. And then they came, silent cries disappearing between each other´s lips, thick white spurts of come splashing down on Liam´s hairy chest. 

 

“So beautiful,” Theo pants as he looks down at the pretty picture they´ve painted together. 

 

_ Did he really think about getting rid of the hair? _ Liam wonders, but just for a second. It couldn´t be more irrelevant. Theo collapses on top of him, sweat and their sticky release mixing between their bodies. Liam wraps his arms around Theo´s back.

 

“Are you happy?” he whispers. “Because I´m so damn happy right now, I didn´t even know this was possible.” 

 

“Perfectly happy, Liam,” Theo nods against his neck.

 

The truth about perfection is, you can´t see it because it´s there - it´s there because you choose to see it. Liam sees it as clearly as never before. It´s right there in his arms. 


End file.
